


How to have your Brother come out for you

by RavenclawJackKline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawJackKline/pseuds/RavenclawJackKline
Summary: Scorp and Al decided to come out. When something happens the day before Al planned to he runs to the Malfoys. James is a good bro. Harry kinda screwed up unknowingly but he fixes it. Draco protects his Family and That includes Al.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Draco Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	How to have your Brother come out for you

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Homophobia.  
> There are 2 Homophobic 'Jokes' in here. One is violent.
> 
> I got the Jokes from "Two Minutes for Holding" By captaintinymite (augopher). Its a Sterek Fic. If yall hevent read that you need to It literally has everything and is freakin perfect 👌. Ive read it at least 6 times.
> 
> Dray & Al feels. I love how much potential that relationship has.

Scorpius and Albus started dating in 4th year, Now it was 6th and they were tired of hiding. Sure everybody knew they were attached to each other and best mates, but only James Sirius, who was graduating this year, knew they were together. Neither had come out to their parents. That would change over Christmas break, they agreed to come out then owl what happens. Scorpius came out first.

_Dear Albus,_

_I came out over Dinner with Father, Grandmother and Grandfather. In hindsight that probably wasn't the smartest course of action. Grandfather had some not so nice things to say. Oddly he didnt seem to have a problem with the Gay thing more of the ‘You have a duty to this family, You will get married and have an Heir after you produce you may have any affairs youd like as long as it discreet.’ Thing. Father said I didn't have to do any of that. There was a lot of yelling from both of them, eventually Father threw Grandfather out. Grandmother followed and promised to talk some sense into him. Father told me he didn't mind what I do with my life as long as I'm happy. I told him you make me very Happy. He complained that he owed Aunt Pansy money. Evidently they bet on us in 3rd year. Father just didn't want to pressure me into anything. Grandfather has been warded out until father trusts he won't say or do anything to me. Anyways owl me soon I already miss you. Father says you are welcome anytime you can floo over if you’d like. I wish you the same/better luck in your endeavours._

_Love, Scor_

Albus got the letter the night before he decided to come out. He would do it today but his dad was bringing some friends from the Auror Department for dinner. He headed over to James' room to tell him the good news.

“Jamie Can I come in?” He knocked.

“Yeah.”

“Hey, Scor came out to his dad.” Al said and handed him the letter. James read through it for a minute.

“Good. I'm happy for you guys, Sucks about Lucius though.”

“Yeah, well Lucius is always a Dick.” Ginny yelled for them to come to dinner, heading out James whispered in his ear “Love, Scor.” Teasingly getting an elbow to the ribs and a delightful blush on Albus’s face. 

Dinner was going fine, his Dad and his friends were at the top of the table while Al sat across from his mom and James and Lily were across from each other arguing about something causing James to miss the jokes. Mom was too busy trying to play referee and adding different points to the conversation. But Albus heard them so did his dad. Suddenly he lost all his appetite. Dad said something about watching the language with the children present. And ALbus wanted to leave, wanted to go bury himself with Scorpius and never come out (in both meanings) ever again.

“Mom, I don't feel so well and everyones enjoying dinner. Can I go to Scorpius’?” He asked, drawing his Mothers attention.

“Sure Al you sure you don't wanna go lie down upstairs?”

“No I'm good plus Draco should be home he’ll call if I get worse.” Even if his parents didn't like Mr.Malfoy they always tried to play nice for him and Scor. And Draco’s position as one of the best healers at St. Mungos calmed them some.

“Okay are you staying the night?”

“Most likely.” He told her shortly, wanting to leave as the jokes came out worse and worse.

“Ok. Have fun. Be safe.”

Albus immediately jumped out of his chair and went to the floo as fast as he could but not fast enough to not hear the worst one yet.

The tears in his eyes gathered at some point during his escape. A house elf stopped and told him the young Master was not home and Albus couldn't choke back a sob. The house elf quickly left saying something about getting master and Albus collapsed into himself and was hiding his face in his knees when Draco got there.

“Albus? Hey Deep breath. In-and-Out good take a few more.’ He did what Draco trying to compose himself. Draco took his arms and let him to the nearby couch. ‘Good Now Tell me what happened is anyone hurt or in danger?”

“N-no dad had some Auror f-friends over for d-dinner and they kept making these J-jokes and I couldn't take it anymore so I told mom I was coming H-here.”

“Okay, what jokes?”

“W-what do you cal a F-fag on rolla-ar skates? Roll-AIDs” Albus could barely get the joke out before he started sobbing again. Draco pulled him into a tight hug and started to sing a french tune. He didn't know how much time had passed before he stopped sobbing and could breathe again. “Dad didn't even say anything to them either,not really, he just said to watch their language around the kids.”

“Did you tell your mother you were staying here tonight?”

“Yes”

“Good,Did you eat dinner?”

“Some”

“I’ll take you to Scorps room, you get some rest. I'll talk to Scor when he gets home then send him to you. We’ll deal with the rest tomorrow. You will always be welcome in our home Albus after everything you've done for us, your Family, And Malfoys value Family over everything.”

“What about your Father Dray? Scor said he didn't take it well”

“He’ll get over himself and you and Scor, but you don't need to worry about that. Come now you need to rest.” Draco led him to Scorpius’ room no matter how many times he’d been here he would probably always get lost in the Manor. He fell asleep surrounded in Scorpius scent and with Draco hand running through his hair soothingly. 

Scorpius had early dinner with his Father then went to the nearby Muggle village. Father took him the other day to get an abundance of Muggle money for part of his christmas shopping. When your boyfriend's Dad is The Saviour of the Wizarding World he gets hard to shop for. He could get anything for free, Hence Muggle village. Scorpius must have spent at least a few hours getting way to many gifts for both Albus and His Father. He was sure they would both complain but he likes getting people he cares about gifts. He also got gifts for the rest of the potter family. He came home feeling happy and elated it was getting way too close to christmas to shop this much. However that feeling dropped when his father looked equally part upset and pissed off. He quickly ran through the last few days to see if he did anything. Apparently there is a face for that thinking. Because his Father made an effort to smile at him.

“You didn't do anything Scor. Come let's talk in my office Teeky will take care of your bags.” He frowned and followed his Father.

They passed the living room when he saw Al’s Jacket. “Hey, thats Al’s I got for his birthday last year.”

“Yes, He is here but we need to talk first.” Scorpius suddenly had an even worse feeling and it got worse when father closed the Floo and locked the door.

“Albus is okay’ His father started ‘but he's sleeping in your room and I need you calm before you see him.”

“What happened?” He asked. He almost wished he hadn't. Almost because he was going to go to the Potter's to give Harry Potter a piece of his mind then go find each and every one of those Aurors and make them pay even if he had to break into the ministry to do it. “Let me out of here Father. Now. They deserve it.”

“Maybe they do. But what about what Albus deserves and Needs. I comforted him and calmed him down but I can only do so much. He needs You Scor.” And just like that he felt his rage spin to the back burner. He took a few deep breaths and focused on Al.

“Okay. I'm good where is he?”

“Your room. I'm putting the floo’s and wards on alert just in case Potter comes poking around. And I’ve made it clear to Al he’s family.” 

He felt a rush of gratitude and love toward his Father and rushed forward to hug him. “Thank you Father. I love you.”

“I love you too Scorpius with all I am. Go to bed, he's already asleep. We'll discuss in the morning.”

He pretty much ran to his room catching his breath outside to avoid waking Al. He changed into his sleepwear then slid into bed gently. Al slowly woke up and gave him a sleepy smile.

“Hey Baby, Did you dad talk to you?”

“Yes, Is there anything I could do right now to help?”

Al gently shakes his head and pulls Scor into a hug “No you're already doing it.”

Scorpius quickly fell asleep with Albus in his arms after a long day of shopping.

The next morning Al was already up when Scorpius woke. Al and Draco were in the dining room off the kitchen. A small one for informal meals. Scorpius walked in, said hello to his Father and kissed Al good morning. They all enjoyed a quiet breakfast with an unsurprising but extreme amount of wit considering the company. 

“I don't want to go home yet.’ Al said quietly when they were almost done ‘I don't feel safe going back there quite yet. Believe it or not the roll-AIDs joke was one of the less terrible ones.”

“Of course Albus’ Draco reached over to fix his hair down. ‘You don't have to go back until you want to, even if your Family wants you to.” 

Over at the Potter's house they just started serving breakfast when James walked in. His dad was at the table obviously having a hangover potion mixed in his coffee.

“Had too much fun last night dad?” He asked patting his dad on the back.

“I think so. At least I have the day off.”

“Where’s Al he left early last night he always gets up first?”

“He spent the night at the Malfoys last night.’ His mom answered. ‘I think something happened at dinner last night. He looked upset but was trying to hide it.”

“He got a letter earlier, maybe it was that.” His dad speculated.

“No, that was from scorpius. It was a good letter.’ James said. ‘He wasn't adding to mine and Lily’s argument. What were you and your friends talking about? Maybe it was that.”

“It might've been’ his dad started with a sigh. ‘They were making cruel and inappropriate jokes. I tried to tell them to keep it away from you guys but he might've heard one or two.”

“What were they about?” He asked.

“They were violent jokes about Gay men.” His dad answered casually. James held a sliver of hope for Albus before he asked the next question but seeing where Al was it was small.

“And what did you tell them?” He asked more tensely, making his father look up confused.

“Well I told them to watch their language around you kids why?” And there went the sliver of hope into a crusher.

“Just give me a minute.” James left quickly and went to floo call Malfoy Manor. It took longer than usual till he saw Mr. Malfoy’s face. “Hi Mr. Malfoy is Al there I really need to speak to him.”

“Just a moment.”

“Jamie?” Al’s face popped up a few seconds later.

“Alby’ he sighed in relief ‘I just found out some of what happened. Are you okay?”

“No Not really.”

The look of despair and sadness on his brother's face did not do anything helpful.

“What do you want me to do. Anything and I'll do it.”

“Even dye your hair rainbow PRIDE?”

“Preferably not if there's something else I can do.”

“This may seem cowardly’ Al started then looked to the side for a few seconds then smiled his patented Scorpius Smile™. ‘I was planning on coming out tom-well today actually you know before last night. I don't want to be there when dad finds out. After last night it just doesn't seem like something I can do but I'm tired of hiding and so is Scor. So if you could tell him and Mom and Lily but she probably already knows she knows everything. If you could tell them everything, Im gay Im with scorpius Why I left dinner.”

“Of course I’ll do it.’ James said and Al smiled then turned to leave. ‘HEY! I LOVE You Albus Severus.”

“I Love you too James Sirius.” 

He ended the floo call then prepared to go tell his family. He wasn't even the one coming out yet he was Nervous and James Sirius Potter doesn't get Nervous. It's a passage of his namesake to not get nervous. He had a renewed respect for Scorpius Malfoy now.

An Hour and A half later Harry Potter tried to floo to Malfoy Manor. Draco sent the boys to Scorps room and redirected the floo to his office. Then he had one Harry Potter in his office.

“Hello Potter.” He started. They talked in eighth year and everyone moved on from the past but they weren't necessarily friends.

“Malfoy’ Potter nodded ‘Is Albus here I need to speak with him.”

“He’s here. He's fine and safe.”

“Lovely I like to take him home now so we can talk.”

“You may take him home once he is ready and I'm assured he's in a safe environment.” And there was One Angry Harry Potter in his office now.

“Excuse ME!?”

“I care for Albus, Consider him family. One day he might legally be family, I protect my family.”

“Yeah, I'm sure this place is plenty safe with Lucius running around. I want to see my son Malfoy.”

“You may see him here. Where I know he's safe. And if he wants to talk to you. And Lucius has been warded out until he behaves. Teeky.’ A house elf appeared with a crack. ‘Please go inform Al and Scor Mr. Potter is here and wishes to see his son.” The elf disappeared and they sat calmly and silently seething waiting. The boys entered the office slowly holding hands and they settled down on the couch. Draco in between the boys and Potter but not disrupting their eyelines. 

“Al can I speak to you in private please?” Potter asked.

“Last night at dinner I heard the worst joke of the night before I left. ‘What's the difference between a gay man and a horse trailer? One is only good for towing behind a truck and the other transports horses.’ So no you can't speak to me without them.” He soothed Scorpius’ knuckles where they tightened around his and let Draco run his hand through his hair. 

“Okay’ Potter choked out before starting again. ‘So James says you've been with scorpius for two years now?”

“Yeah, We got together in 4th year. I realized I was gay in 3rd. The only one who knew until recently was James. He used the Cloak to try to prank us one day and saw us.”

“And your Happy?”

“Very. One day I'm going to Marry him.” Potter's eyes widened and he looked toward Draco for a reaction and found nothing but a slight smile. 

“You're okay with this?” Potter asked him.

“I've already fixed the ring.” 

“That's a long way in the future but I don't care Albus. As long as you're Happy I don't care who you're with. And I apologize for dinner last night James pointed out how me telling them to watch their language could seem like it was about the cursing instead of it being cruel and violent and hateful. You dont ever have to hear about them or see them if you don't want to. And your mother doesnt care either, neither does Lily. She's just upset she lost a bet with Rose.”

“You really don't care?” Albus askes with tears in his eyes.

“No I don't.” Harry replied then started murmuring into Albus hair when he was attacked with a hug. 

Draco took Scorpius over to his desk to fiddle with meaningless things to give the Potters a moment of privacy. Harry left an Hour later while Albus stayed at the Malfoys to spend time with Scorpius. 

After lunch James floo called to see if he could come check on Albus. He stepped through the floo moments later with PRIDE dyed hair and a goofy grin.

“Hey Little Brother.”


End file.
